(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel and, more particularly, to an article having an improved closure device permanently affixed to the article to enable easier buttoning of various articles having button fasteners.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, small children and arthritic or disabled adults have been unable to use buttons because of the dexterity needed to pull a small button through a hole. Therefore, people who needed help fastening buttons on clothing, bags, covers, and other articles having openings relied on hook-like buttoning tools, which are well known in the art, to aid in pulling a button through a buttonhole. Such tools usually had a relatively stiff hook attached to a handle. A person would guide the hook through a buttonhole to ensnare the button. The tool was then pulled to bring the button through the buttonhole. However, these devices were simply tools that could be misplaced or had to be carried around to be convenient. Also, the tools may be difficult for small children to use as a certain amount of dexterity is still needed to insert the hook through a buttonhole in the first place. Also, it can be difficult to hook a flat button that is tightly sewn onto a garment.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved article having an improved closure device that is both permanently affixed to the item needing fastening and relatively easy for small children or disabled adults to use.